The present invention relates generally to gear shifting mechanisms of vehicles that are primarily equipped with manual transmissions. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with automotive transmission gear shift levers operable to counteract the effect of noise generated by engagement and disengagement of gears of a vehicle transmission. The gear shift lever is effective to absorb and minimize transmission gear noise and vibration so as to provide an acceptable and pleasant environment within the passenger compartment of a vehicle.